1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to small arms, and more particularly to a double barrel firearm (e. g., shotgun) incorporating a single trigger action for sequentially firing both barrels. The present invention includes three separate embodiments, differing in the trigger structure. These embodiments enable the two barrels to be fired upon two consecutive pulls of the trigger, or pulling and then releasing the trigger, or upon two consecutive releases of the trigger after it has been pulled. The present invention is particularly adapted for use with overxe2x80x94under double barreled shotguns, but may be adapted to side by side double barrel shotguns, or other firearms incorporating two gun barrels.
2. Description of the Related Art
The earliest firearms incorporated relatively primitive reloading means, in which separate powder, wad, and ball charges were inserted from the muzzle end of the barrel. The desire to fire more rapid consecutive shots is obvious in such weapons, and as a result multiple barrel firearms were developed before the invention of chamber loading weapons utilizing self-contained cartridges and shot or rounds.
While present day firearm technology has provided semiautomatic and fully automatic small arms, many hunters and shooters still prefer double barreled firearms for various reasons. While double barreled weapons tend to be heavier than single barreled guns, and obviously limit the number of shots to the number of barrels of the firearm, they also have certain advantages. Among these are the greater stiffness provided by the two joined barrels and, to some shooters, the greater barrel mass which may assist the shooter in smoothly swinging the gun to align with a target. Trap and skeet shooters particularly often favor double barrel shotguns for use in their sport.
Nearly all such double barrel shotguns utilize two separate triggers, each of which trips a separate sear, hammer, and firing pin to fire one of the two chambers of the gun. Conventionally, each trigger is pulled to actuate the cocked mechanism in order to fire the respective chamber of the gun. More recently, competitive shooters have recognized the value of other mechanisms, such as linearly traveling pistons for driving the firing pins, rather than arcuately pivoting hammers. The use of pistons to drive the firing pins results in somewhat faster actuation of the mechanism. In addition, various multiple barrel mechanisms have been developed which utilize only a single trigger, and some means for selecting which barrel is to be fired using the single trigger. Such prior art mechanisms still require the manipulation of two different devices, whether a trigger and selector switch, or two triggers.
Some shooters have also recognized the potential inaccuracies which may occur in firing a weapon having a conventional pull-type trigger. The sudden muscular contraction required to produce the trigger pull, may be sufficient to throw off the aim of the firearm to some slight extent, which is often sufficient to cause the target to be missed. While this is more true of rifle and pistol shooting than shotgun shooting, it nevertheless can also apply to competitive skeet and trap shooting, as well as hunting with such firearms.
The present invention recognizes the various problems noted and described above, and provides a solution to these problems in the form of a double barrel firearm having only a single trigger for sequentially firing both chambers of the gun as desired. Rather than incorporating a separate selector switch for selecting the chamber and barrel to be fired, the present mechanism uses a sophisticated mechanical linkage to fire each barrel sequentially as the trigger is pulled, or in some embodiments, as the trigger is released after a pull. This trigger release firing system can provide significant advantages for the competitive shooter, in the form of smoother and more precise gun handling. Moreover, the present firearm mechanism incorporates piston actuation of the firing pins in order to provide more rapid firing action, as is desirable in the sport.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,499 issued on May 5, 1964 to Amedee J. Arsenault, titled xe2x80x9cAction For Double Barrel Firearms,xe2x80x9d describes a single trigger mechanism for selectively firing both chambers or barrels of an overxe2x80x94under double barrel gun. (Arsenault discloses a double barreled, break action rifle in his ""499 U.S. Pat.). However, Arsenault requires a separate selector switch which operates to lock one or the other firing pin in its rearward position, thereby allowing only a single barrel to be fired. If the trigger is pulled again without switching the separate switch, the gun will not fire because that firing pin has already been released from its cocked position for firing that chamber upon the first trigger pull, and the cartridge in the chamber has been expended. Thus, the selector switch must be manipulated each time it is desired to fire the second barrel of the Arsenault gun. This does not appear to provide any advantage over the conventional two trigger mechanism for double barreled guns, as Arsenault merely moves the manipulation of a second trigger to a separate selector switch extending from the top rear of the action, and requires that the shooter manipulate that separate selector switch for firing the second chamber. Moreover, the Arsenault trigger only operates upon a pull stroke, and cannot fire the weapon upon trigger release. In contrast, the present invention utilizes two separate pistons which are in turn separate from their corresponding firing pins, and provides only a single trigger for sequential firing of the two chambers and barrels of a double barrel firearm, using one or more pull or release strokes of a specific trigger configuration.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,488 issued on Jun. 25, 1968 to Carlo P. Beretta, titled xe2x80x9cSingle-Trigger Release Mechanism For A Double-Barreled Shotgun,xe2x80x9d describes a mechanism wherein a selector switch is used to select the first barrel or chamber desired for firing, with the mechanism then automatically switching to trip the second or previously unreleased hammer to fire the second chamber. In the event of a misfire of the first selected shell, the mechanism does not automatically switch. Rather, the shooter must manually use the selector switch to switch to the previously unselected second barrel or chamber, whereupon a pull of the single trigger releases the second hammer to fire the second chamber. This differs from the mechanism of the present invention in several ways: (a) Beretta uses pivotally acting hammers, rather than linearly acting pistons or plungers (as in the present invention) to strike the firing pins; (b) the Beretta mechanism requires a selector switch, whereas no selector switch is required in the present single trigger mechanism; and (c) the present mechanism is not dependent upon any inertial mechanism, but automatically switches from the first to the second chamber and shell regardless of whether or not the first chamber fires.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,421,243 issued on Jan. 14, 1969 to Val A. Browning, titled xe2x80x9cFiring Mechanisms For Double Barrel, Single Trigger Firearms,xe2x80x9d describes a gun having a three way selector switch, with the central position serving as a safety and the left and right positions serving to select the corresponding hammer for firing the respective chamber of the gun. The mechanism includes an inertial mass which is tripped or actuated upon recoil and counter-recoil of the gun after firing the round in the first chamber. The fall of the first hammer trips a sear, whether the round actually fires or not, which then allows the second hammer to be tripped sequentially upon the next trigger pull. In contrast, the present mechanism does not require a selector switch, but always fires one barrel (e. g., the lower barrel, in an over and under double barrel gun) before the other. The present mechanism is far simpler, as no inertial weights, counterweights, etc. are required for operation. Rather, the present mechanism utilizes a distinct trigger body configuration to trip a piston or plunger upon a pull (or release, depending upon the embodiment) of the trigger, with a subsequent pull (or release) firing the second round.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,203 issued on Nov. 3, 1970 to Roy E. Weatherby et al., titled xe2x80x9cMultiple Barrel Firearm Having Barrel Selection Means Responsive To Counter Recoil,xe2x80x9d describes a double barrel gun having a barrel selector switch disposed immediately in front of the trigger, within the trigger guard and beneath the action frame or housing. In addition, Weatherby et al. include an inertial mechanism for readying the second chamber or round for firing, but also provide means for firing the second chamber even though the first chamber misfires. The Weatherby et al. mechanism is thus more closely related to the mechanism disclosed in the Browning ""243 U.S. Pat. with its hammer and inertial recoil mechanisms, than to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,044 issued on May 5, 1981 to Pier C. Beretta, titled xe2x80x9cDouble-Barrel Shotgun,xe2x80x9d describes a shotgun action having dual hammers and corresponding dual triggers for firing each chamber or barrel independently of the other as desired. The disclosure is directed to a mechanism for ensuring that the hammers do not move forward to contact the associated firing pins when the firearm is not fully cocked and closed. While only a single hammer and trigger mechanism is shown, the Beretta ""044 U.S. Pat. is directed to firearms having completely independent, dual firing mechanisms, and no selector means or means of firing both barrels or chambers using a single trigger, is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,981 issued on Jan. 19, 1982 to Richard D. Waddell, titled xe2x80x9cSelective Trigger Unit For Multiple Barrel Firearms,xe2x80x9d describes a mechanism having a selector switch immediately in front of the trigger and within the trigger guard, as in the mechanism of the Weatherby et al. ""203 U.S. Pat. discussed further above. However, the Waddell mechanism is somewhat simpler, in that it does not include any inertial means for switching the firing action from one barrel to another upon recoil of the firearm from firing the first selected barrel. The Waddell selector switch operates to select the first barrel or chamber to be fired, with the mechanism then automatically switching to the unfired second barrel for the next shot. Waddell does not disclose any completely automated sequential firing mechanism, nor means for firing the firearm when the trigger is released, as provided by embodiments of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,143 issued on Oct. 8, 1985 to Mitchell D. Schultz, titled xe2x80x9cTrigger Mechanism For Double Barrel Shotgun,xe2x80x9d describes a side by side double barrel firearm in which two side by side hammers are used to fire the respective chambers of the gun, rather than linearly traveling pistons, as in the present invention. The hammers are selectively actuated by a double pull trigger mechanism which uses a recoil actuated inertia block to switch actuation from one hammer to the other. Schultz also provides a cam which interferes with the recoil operation of the inertia block to ensure that the inertia system cannot trip the second hammer with only a single trigger pull. The Schultz disclosure also reveals a selector switch for selecting which chamber of the gun is to be fired by the single trigger mechanism, but the manually actuated selector switch is disabled when the Schultz mechanism is installed in the disclosed double barrel gun. The Schultz mechanism is directed particularly toward skeet and trap shooting, where double barreled guns are popular due to the occurrence of xe2x80x9cdoubles,xe2x80x9d or two targets, being launched simultaneously. It is important to note that while Schultz does provide a mechanism for sequentially firing the two chambers of a double barrel gun using only a single trigger, his mechanism is adaptable only to side by side double barrel guns, due to the arrangement of the hammers and other mechanisms involved. Moreover, the levers, pawls, ratchets, etc. incorporated with the Schultz mechanism are not adaptable for use in a gun wherein the firing pins are driven by linearly traveling pistons, as in the present invention. In addition, the Schultz mechanism is relatively complex in comparison to the mechanism of the present invention, and still lacks the versatility of the present firing mechanism which enables the two chambers to be fired using two successive pulls of the trigger, or alternatively a pull and release or two successive releases of the trigger, with the mechanism of the present inventive embodiments differing only in the configuration of the upper portion of the trigger body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,114 issued on Jun. 6, 1995 to Gregory E. Bond et al., titled xe2x80x9cGun With Improved Barrel Locking Means And Rebounding Hammer,xe2x80x9d describes a small, over and under type double barrel pistol of the Derringer type. Bond et al. provide various safety features for such a pistol, e. g., means for retracting the hammer away from the chambers during opening and reloading of the gun, etc. However, Bond et al. do not specify any means for firing either chamber specifically using the single trigger of the gun, as evidenced in column 3, line 67, i. e., xe2x80x9cThe hammer head 60 strikes one of the firing pins, . . . xe2x80x9d.
Finally, British Patent Publication No. 524,641 accepted on Aug. 12, 1940 to Societa Anonima Nazionale xe2x80x9cCogne,xe2x80x9d titled xe2x80x9cImprovements In Automatic Breech Closing Mechanism For Firearms,xe2x80x9d describes a two part bolt mechanism and means for retaining the bolt due to recoil after firing. While the bolt mechanism is somewhat akin to the piston mechanism of the present firearm, it differs in that the firing pin is integral with the bolt mechanism, rather than being a separate component to be struck by the piston, as in the present mechanism. More importantly, no disclosure is made in the ""641 British Patent Publication of any single trigger mechanism for firing two barrels in a multiple barrel gun, nor for firing each barrel by means of a double pull, pull and release, or double release action on the trigger, as provided by the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention comprises a series of embodiments for sequentially firing the first and second barrels or chambers of a double barreled firearm using only a single trigger. While the present invention may be adapted for use in virtually any practicable double barrel firearm, it is directed particularly to an over and under double barreled shotgun configuration. The mechanism of the present invention utilizes first and second linearly actuating pistons or plungers to strike the respective firing pins of the corresponding barrel chambers, rather than arcuately pivoting hammers. The use of linearly traveling pistons or plungers results in a more rapid firing of the weapon from the time the sear is released from the trigger until the firing pin strikes the primer of the cartridge or shell, than is possible with arcuately operating hammers.
Another advantage of the present firearm mechanism is the ability to fire either or both barrels of the double barreled gun by releasing the trigger, rather than only by pulling the trigger, as is the case in other firearms of the prior art. This is accomplished in different embodiments of the present invention by modifications to the upper portion of the trigger body, above the trigger pivot, with all of the remaining mechanism being identical between the different embodiments. The firing of the firearm upon trigger release can provide significant benefits, particularly in competitive shooting, where the muscle contraction required to pull the trigger can result in some slight misalignment of the gun with the desired aiming point. This is not the case when the trigger finger is relaxed to release the trigger to fire the gun.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a single trigger, sequential firing mechanism for a double barrel firearm, with the mechanism requiring only actuation of the single trigger and being devoid of other manually operable selector switches and the like.
It is another object of the invention to provide such a sequential firing mechanism in which the firing pins are driven by linear motion of corresponding pistons or plungers, rather than by conventional pivotally moving hammers.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a sequential firing mechanism which is adaptable to various types of double barrel firearms, and particularly to over and under double barrel shotgun firearm configurations.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a single trigger firing mechanism for multiple barrel firearms including a series of embodiments, with a first embodiment successively firing the two barrels upon successive pulls of the trigger, a second embodiment successively firing the two barrels upon releasing the trigger after an initial pull and then again pulling the trigger, and a third embodiment successively firing the two barrels upon successive releases of the trigger after the trigger is twice pulled, with the mechanisms of each embodiment differing only in the configuration of the upper end of the trigger body.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.